Usuario discusión:Marina101
♥Hi, Mari♥ Hola, cómo estás? Ya te conocía de wikidex y después te vi acá. Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda y ya voy a ver los artículos que me dijiste y también tus fanfics xq tengo ganas de leer y entretenerme un rato. Que bueno que te guste dibujar, yo una vez pinte un dibujo de Dawn y cree otro personaje pero dibujar dibujar no me sale. Bueno, chau chau. HarukiAngi. HarukaAngel 13:08 10 ago 2009 (UTC) me encantaria tu fanfic legendarios de leyenda me gustaria participar(si puedo) y que salgua mu nuevo legendario biúfar Chávez está mál de la cabeza... ...Me he enterado, en esta web, que, Ahora este presidente, de mi país, Hugo Chávez, es *******, ¡porque, quiere eliminar Nintendo DS! ¡Ahora! ¡Que venga el rey de españa a decirle ¡¿Porqué no te callas?!, porque él de seguro está de acuerdo con la época moderna, y el DS, porque ya no lo soporto más! ¡Vota en Project:Encuestas, para ver quién Vota que Sí o No! --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 20:47 12 ago 2009 (UTC) oye en tu fanfic quisiera que enves de rioku aparesca browny que es su contraparte para el manga y sus pokemon son trex-boy(trexi)macho biúfar(neúfrar) juby(rubi)hembra trolion(tropi) repavo rubi(rojo) hembra repavo verde(selva) macho Hola Que suerte tienes, ahorita llevo puesto 2 polos con manga larga, una casaca de polar y ua chompa que me hace sudar, pues estamos en invierno. Por cierto no me conectaré hasta el martes porque el cable de internet mio se rompió y comprarán uno nuevo, pero utilizo la computadora de mi tio. -De Valentin434 ♥♥Hola, Mari♥♥ Hi, how are you?? Quería pedirte un favorcito, voy a hacer un fic y necesito tu ayuda. No es nada del fic, sino de los pokemon porque no los conozco bien y me gustaría que me dejaras el enlace en mi página de discusión, de pokemons que pudieran acompañarme en mi viaje. En wikidex tengo pokemon tiernos como Pichu, Eevee-Glaceon, Pachirisu and more, y me gustaría ver alguno parecido de acá. Ok, this is all, cuidate nos vemos. ♥ Sweet angel ♥ Ey... ¿Porqué no creo un Shipping que los miembros sean Ash y Friday (Día). Sería este: HotdayShipping. Como Friday (Día) lo considera como un hermano, podríamos hacer un Shipping acerca de esto. ¿Vale? --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 23:18 21 ago 2009 (UTC) ♥Thanks♥ Gracias, Mari (te puedo decir así, ¿verdad?) Ahora voy a buscar algunos y tal vez comienzo la historia ahora. Cuidate. ♥ Sweet angel ♥ ¿Puedes animar estas imágenes? Archivo:¿¿Quién/Cuál_es_ese_Pokémon??_¡¡Es_Brutella!!_(Para_animar).gif Y, copia el fondo negro de la última y ponlo también al principio. Súbelo y yo lo subiré a la wikidex. --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 03:37 23 ago 2009 (UTC) Buenísimo Gracias, ahora voy a verlos y desués comienzo con my history. Thanks. ♥ Sweet angel ♥